Dragon Kid
| birth_place = Toukai, Aichi, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Ultimo Dragon Dos Caras | debut = November 14, 1997 | retired = }} Nobuyoshi Nakamura (February 2, 1976) is a Japanese professional wrestler currently appearing for various promotions in Japan, most notably Dragon Gate and Toryu, using the ring name Dragon Kid. He has also appeared in Mexico and had a brief stint with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1998, where he used the name Little Dragon. Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Dragonrana – 1997-2004, still used rarely; Innovated **''Ultra Hurricanrana'' (Springboard Hurricanrana) *'Signature moves' **''Bermuda Triangle'' (Springboard Moonsault from the second rope to the outside of the ring) **''Bible'' (Crucifix Pin) **''Christo'' (Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Armbar) **''Déjà Vu'' (Multiple Revolution Headscissors Takedown) **Diving Cutter **''Dragon Stunner'' (Stunner, as a Vertical Suplex Counter) **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted **''Hallelujah'' (Headscissors twisted into a Figure Four Necklock) **''Jesus Walks'' (Springboard Split-Legged Moonsault) **''Messiah'' (Tilt-A-Whirl DDT) **''Phoenix Splash'' (Corkscrew 450° Splash) – 1997-2004 **Springboard Diamond Dust **Tiger Feint Kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope *'Nicknames' **"Child Of God" *'Entrance themes' **"J'amais Vu" by Hironobu Kageyama Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (4 times, current) **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (7 times) – with Ryo Saito & Genki Horiguchi (3), Shingo Takagi & Taku Iwasa (1), CIMA & Ricochet (1), K-ness. & Masaaki Mochizuki (1), and Big R Shimizu & Masaaki Mochizuki (1) **Open the Twin Gate Championship (3 times) – with Pac (1), K-ness. (1), and CIMA (1) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'106' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 *'Toryumon Japan' **El Numero Uno (2004) **NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) **UWA World Trios Championship (3 times) – with Magnum Tokyo & Ryo Saito (1), with Masaaki Mochizuki & Kenichiro Arai (1) and Kenichiro Arai & Second Doi (1) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw World Lightweight Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2006) with Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito vs. CIMA, Naruki Doi, & Masato Yoshino (ROH Supercard of Honor, March 31) **Best Flying Wrestler (2001) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (1999, 2000) Dragonrana **Match of the Year (2006) with Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito vs. CIMA, Naruki Doi, & Masato Yoshino (ROH Supercard of Honor, March 31) External links * Dragon Kid Profile on CAGEMATCH * Dragon Kid Profile on Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1976 births Category:1997 debuts Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:Action Zone Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Dragondoor Project alumni Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Living people Category:Dragon Gate UK alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:Toryumon 2000 Project alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers